KJShot
by hurpity
Summary: During one of those character interaction moments, Kaidoh bumps into Jirou of Hyoutei. Some OOCness, rated T for some reason unexplained.


A/N: Written as a bit of a joke for the members of a forum; I dared myself to try writing something with the pairing KaidohxJirou based on the logic that Jirou could flirt with anyone and it would somehow work. Due to its original formatting and the laid back attitude of the forum a couple of inside jokes and mature references have been removed. It shouldn't take away from the overall story though.

The piece never had a title other than 'KaidohxJirou oneshot', but the filename KJShot sounded quite catchy.

* * *

Whenever there was a big event happening it was Kaidoh's duty to wander off elsewhere. Much to his annoyance he had a talent for bumping into rivals or someone tennis-related who would force him to react and/or think.

This time he didn't 'bump' into someone, instead it looked and probably felt more like tripping and landing on his face. He informed whoever it was of how infuriating landing on your face was through a long hiss as he picked a twig from his hair and brushed himself down. Standing up straight he looked down to see who it was. His eyes were greeted by rich red-brown eyes that stared up drowsily through odd curls of blonde hair. Feeling a sudden uncomfortable weakness to this he turned to look away.

"You shouldn't be lying around." He stated coldly, looking down quickly to see if the other boy, what was his name? Well, if the other boy was paying attention, which he felt might not be possible, given his reputation of sleeping like this. He certainly remembered that part.

His thoughts snapped out when he found himself taking a second glance down, his brain telling him that for perhaps a second or so just then, the other boy's hair seemed a little more orange than blonde, and may be his eyes were sky blue. No, blonde and brown. Blonde and- orange and red?

Throwing confusion aside he hissed what he thought to be a scolding hiss at the other boy who was now making some mumbled attempt to apologise.

"AH! Oh, you're Kaidoh-san, aren't you?" Life suddenly stirred in his eyes and he sat up straighter than before. "You are, aren't you? Kaaaidoh-san! Right? Ah-oh-what-what was it? Su- SUNEKU! RIGHTRIGHTRIGHT?" The blonde boy hopped onto his feet in one easily-missed movement and looked up into Kaidoh's eyes with a lively, demanding look.

"H-hai." Kaidoh felt the need to look for an exit or excuse.

There seemed to be no openings in the hyperactive questioning though.

"I'm Jirou, Jirou Akutagawa, we played a practice match, remember? Remember? You were kind of cool, right? You won by default though, but you still did win, right? Right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kaidoh averted his gaze to another path where people were walking by.

"You're not really one for talking, are you? Huh? Isn't that right, Kaidoh-**kun**?"

Kaidoh couldn't think of a reply to this, but he didn't like being called 'kun' by such a short and clearly immature boy.

"Hmmmm? Do you dislike being called **kun**? Your first name is Kaoru, right? May be I can call you Kaorin?" Jirou grinned widely and leaned forward with his hands behind his back.Kaidoh snorted and flashed him a terrifying, starey look. Jirou just laughed.

"I didn't think so, hmm?" Jirou followed Kaidoh's previous gaze's direction to the path. "The matches won't be starting for a good forty minutes, people are still arriving and being seated. Uhaa" He stretched his arms out wide. "There's still time for a nap."

The two looked out over at the people in all sorts of school uniforms, clothes and kits walk past, Jirou then looked over at Kaidoh. He had already made plans, and was taking off towards a bench in the near-distance. People passed inbetween them before Jirou skipped up to Kaidoh's side, giving him his look of genuine fascination. Nothing was said until Kaidoh sat down and shaded his eyes with his hair, his head facing downwards he sat back, hands in the pockets of his Seigaku jacket.

Jirou stood by where he sat, "can I join you?"

No reply.

Jirou took this as his initiative to slide his behind onto the bench and gently position his head into the other both's crotch. He smiled at Kaidoh who found his eyes now met quite closely by Jirou's grinning face.

The grin faded into a yawn and the older boy's face relaxed into blissful sleep. As incredible as the ability was, Kaidoh wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Falling asleep on random strangers, let alone one who'd knocked you out on a previous occasion, was not an area of speciality Kaidoh could admit to recognising.

His mind wandered and he found himself trying to describe the face that was... in his face. It was youthful, and minus the great big nose and the chompers, or 'teeth' as some might dare call them, its features seemed soft. His hair was soft. It was light and nice to touch too. _Like a long-haired cat_, Kaidoh thought. He found himself stroking it a bit, and, smiling a bit even.

_A puppy. A long-haired Jack Russel puppy? They're quite snappy..._

"Loud too." He found himself saying out loud.

"Usu."

A deep sound covered the layer of noisy snoring coming from Kaidoh's lap for a moment. He looked up to see a far larger boy, Kabaji, standing in front of him with a dull expression.

Kaidoh stared for a bit before realising what was happening. He lifted the impossibly light Jirou from his lap and handed him to his team mate.

"Domo."

Kabaji left Kaidoh to stare as Jirou started to stir in his arms.

_There must be some strange relationships in Hyoutei..._ He thought, hissing with a tone of relief, before, hands remaining in his pockets, drudging off back to his team.


End file.
